A customer premise equipment (CPE) device such as a gateway device or set-top box (STB) is typically provided by a multiple-system operator (MSO) to a subscriber so that the subscriber may receive multimedia services offered by the MSO. The CPE device can be used by the subscriber to access a variety of data services, telephony or voice services, and multimedia services, including but not limited to live or linear television, digital video recorder (DVR) content, video-on-demand (VoD) content, over-the-top (OTT) content, and others.
Advanced technologies enable devices to send and receive messages from other devices. Also, these messages may be sent to all devices connected to a network where a user has authorization to view content so that the user gets the message on all user devices. This creates a problem with the security of the message. Sometimes these devices present private messages on devices that are not being used in a private manner. For example, a user may find it undesirable to receive a private message when the user is watching content with others (friends, family members, etc.). Message forwarding techniques may allow a message that is sent to a mobile phone to be routed to another network and traverse through a different path to reach other devices connected to a home network or office network.
Since mobile phones are typically operated by users using a security pass code, privacy issues might not arise with content viewed on a mobile phone. However, if the same message is provided through a different device (e.g., television), then the user might not be expecting the message to be displayed at the different device. For example, a message received on a phone might also be received and displayed on a television through a customer premise equipment (CPE) device such as a set-top box (STB).
Moreover, calls received on a VoIP (voice over Internet protocol) phone may be confidential and may require authentication before being displayed on a television. If someone calls on a VoIP phone, the call is typically routed through a headend in which the call is translated to an AGM (application gateway message). The message traverses through a QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) network and reaches a target client (e.g., STB, gateway, etc.). The message may be processed and displayed on a television. Also, if there are multiple clients within a home, then messages/calls may be displayed on all connected televisions, but a user might not want all messages/calls, especially private messages/calls to be displayed on all connected televisions.
Various undesirable consequences may arise when a user does not have the option to configure privacy settings for received messages, calls, and other information. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for forwarding communications at CPE devices within a subscriber premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.